


Something About You

by chogiwaskrttt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Smut, jinsonforever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwaskrttt/pseuds/chogiwaskrttt
Summary: So basically Jackson came to korea for college where he met jinyoung and things went kind of umm..also jb has a crush on mark for soo long nobody even bothers pointing it out
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung & Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 12





	1. FIRST MEETING

**Author's Note:**

> So basically…Jinyoung & jaebeom are childhood friends  
> Mark is a senior jb has a crush on  
> Jackson is mark’s cousin  
> Yugyeom and younjae are jinyoung's brother  
> Yugyeom and bambam are best friends/weirdest people you will ever meet
> 
> *smut in chapter 4

Mark meets Jackson at his dorm

Mark “Long time jack jack”

Jackson “ hey dude…. Ya just got back 1 week ago still settling down. Can you show me around campus?"

Mark “Sorry dude busy will finals but oh I know a junior that can help you classes and stuff.. I’ll send you his number”

Jackson “That guy you texted me who has a crush on you XD”

Mark “yahh don’t spill it in front of him… he is kinda cute but now I am getting annoyed he is not making any move"

Jackson” I can help you with that”

Mark “nah I will come up with something”

Later on......  
TEXT MESSAGE

JACKSON  
Hey dude… mark send me your number  
can you show me around campus tomorrow and tell me about classes and schedule

JAEBEOM  
Oh yes mark hyung told me…. Meet me at the gates around 8 am

JACKSON  
Thanks dude ^_^

Jackson meets jaebeom he tells him about the where is where what classes are there etc etc  
jackson thought he is kind of uptight cause he is only able to get half a smile on his stupid jokes and a mild blush when is mentioned mark

Yugyeom “hyungggggggg”

Bambam “who is this.. you look cool dude… can I borrow your shoes someday?”

Jinyoung *hitting bambam on head*

Younjae *laughing with his sunshine aura*

Jaebeom “this is jinyoung and younjae and these two idiots are yugyeom and bambam”

Jackson “Hey I am Jackson new here…Jaebeom is showing me around campus”

Jinyoung “jaebeom is helping you??? A stranger out of good will?? Suspicious”

Jaebeom “mark hyung asked..

Without even letting jb to finish his sentence…jinyoung bambam yigyeom goes ohhhhhhh  
Jackson got smiling how obvious it is just than he got a text from mark  
MARK Is jb still with you.. tell him that I lost my car keys  
Jackson how will it help  
Mark Just tell him

Jackson “ oh shit”.. no one noticed.. “OH SHIT!!!" *kinda looked exageratted but atleast he got attention*

Bambam “what happened”

Jackson “just got a text from mark he lost his car keys and not know how to go back to his house.. and I took the bus so don’t know…

Jaebeom “ so jinyoung you can show him the rest of campus.. Jackson don’t worry I got it”

Jackson has never seen someone rush at this speed for helping someone

Younjae “hyung can walk its not like mark hyung will run somewhere haha”

Jinyoung “Okay so I have to show you around..why always I end up doing that idiot’s work”

Jackson “Its okay if you don’t want too….. but I would really like if a pretty guy like you will show me around”

Jinyoung was surprised by the unexpeted flirting.. no words came out of his mouth..maybe it have been soo long that a guy flirted with him.. maybe its because that guy is super hot.. maybe its just that he didn’t have breakfast today thats why he is feeling a little dizzy

Younjae *cough cough*

Yugeyeom “sooooo we have a class… umm see you later”

Bambam “so about the shoes” again a hit this time from yugyeom and yugyeom dragged him away along with younjae

Jinyoung is telling him about the campus… more precisely not like Jb who just showed him this is this this is that…half heartedly.. and jinyoung is even laughing at his stupid jokes and flirty line

jackson just find his laugh sound so cute

Jackson “stoppp”

Jinyoung “what?”

Jackson “don’t cover your beautiful face”

Jinyoung “Jackson stop..”

Jackson *holding jinyoung hand* “see that’s much better”

Jinyoung has just met this guy. But rather than being annoyed like he find most of the new people he kind of likes jackson’s extrovert personality.


	2. THE PARTY

Okay so skipping to 3 weeks later jb still having a huge crush on mark

Jinson flirting everyday now and then whenever a chance they get. Jinyoung thinks obviously its because jackson is extrovert and like to flirt/make jokes nothing to think about OBVIOUSLY  
Jackson became the part of the group.. especially bambam was happy about it cause he was able to borrow his shoes finally

Yugyeom and bambam youtube video *guy spills hot coffee on him on a rollercoaster* (it was yugyeom and it was bambam’s idea) just crossed 1M so they are having a party at bambam’s apartment (jinyoung won’t allow yugyeom to hold a party at their apartment as he would be the one to clean up the aftermath)

AT THE PARTY….  
Yugyeom and bambam experimenting on crayons basically lighting different colours and seeing if coloured fire will appear.. some more students (mostly high and drunk) hyping them

Younjae is talking to some guys with coco (yes he bought coco to the party it would be surprising if he didn’t)

Jackson as being the extrovert personality is standing with a group a people making jokes being centre of attention

Jb “they are not gonna eat him.. stop giving a death glare”

Jinyoung was staring at jackson cause he hasn’t given him any attention since they entered the party.. otherwise a puppy following him…. Today he is just being the centre of attention and all the girls and even guys are hovering over him..he is hot n all but still.. no one can top jinyoung

Jinyoung “shut up….you are the one to talk.. you have been getting jealous over markhyung and jae hyung over the past 1 hour and didn’t even went up to talk to him”

Jaebeom “I am not jealous..he must be enjoying his time as his hand has been on jae’s shoulder and he is laughing too..so who am I to intrude their precious time “

Jinyoung “yes..Soo not jealous” *eyeroll*

Mark texted jaebeom Meet me outside  
Jaebeom saw mark leaving the apartment and followed him

Jackson saw jinyoung standing alone with support on the wall. Jackson always put efforts in his attire and usually takes time dressing up on the other hand he sees jinyoung wearing a baggy black tee, old brown sweater, loose trouser and glasses.. how can someone look god in grandpa clothes he can’t believe his eyes.

Jackson “did it hurt when you fell from heaven”

Jinyoung “Jackson not a cheesy pickup line again”

Jackson "you still laughed”

Jinyoung “so bored now.. that you came to me”

Jackson “Its called push and pull babe” *wink*

Jinyoung “You and your lines” he laughed

Jackson “hey I told you not to cover you face while laughing” he holds jinyoung’s hand

Suddenly jackson get a push from behind as yugyeom and bambam running to bathroom as bambam’s sleeve got on fire.. nothing too surprising it isn’t a party afterall until someone got on fire  
Now Jackson and jinyoung are unexpectedly close.. means really close..jinyoung could really feel the brush of lips near his. He looks up seeing jackson is looking in his eyes than his eyes fall onto his lips.  
Jackson doesn’t back up he is just staring at jinyoung. Jinyoung heart is now a mess..he can literally hear his heart throbbing.

Jinyoung pushes jackson “ahem So we should check on bambam”

Jinyoung heart is beating so fast he never expected it. He knows that they have been flirting and all. But this was too sudden and his mind was just blank he doesn’t know why he pushed and if he instead would have pulled him..he would have faint DEFINITELY FAINT  
Jackson is a wreck too. He don’t know what came over him..why he didn’t pulled back.. why he just wanted to close the distance and WHY IT IS SOO HOT WHO TURN UP THE THERMOSTAT!!!

Jackson “ya uh-umm yes who”

Youngjae”hyung come outside..there is a crowd ” they followed youngjae

Bambam “ Guys you gotta see this!!!!”

Yugyeom “ It is disturbing but still you gotta see this”

Mark and jaebeom are making out roughly and I mean ROUGHLY right outside the apartment

Yugyeom “EWWWW I know it finally happened happy for them but EWWW”

Younjae *closing his eyes and still peeking*

Bambam “I gotta get a picture”  
( bambam posted it on Instagram with a caption.. hyung gonna finally get some #blueballsaved.. and yes Jb is gonna beat him up but that for later)

So Jaebeom and Mark finally realized that they got an audience not just their friend but like half of the college cheering them  
totally embarrassed both joined back their friends

Jackson “if you horny teenagers are done.. can we ask now who confessed”

Bambam "what markhyung like Jaebeom too…and you still wrapped him around your little finger for soo long.. and made him do things for you..respect dude XD”

Yugyeom “finally someone you can control jaebeom hyung”

Jaebeom “yahh If you don’t shut up I will..

Younjae “It was obviously jaebeom hyung that confessed”

Mark “ so this person doesn’t know how to say words..so I called him outside and kissed him and as awesome as I am it was only seconds he said I love you”

Jinyoung “ I love you.. woah hyung people usually start with like you first”

Jaebeom “Because I know its love not just like”

*Getting an eyeroll from jinyoung aww from younjae 2 simultaneous ewww from the maknaes and a squeaky voice from jackson*

Jaebeom “its late we should head home”

Mark “sure wanna drop me and maybe stay”

Jaebeom “uhh- umm sure hyung”  
No one has ever seen jaebeom blush so hard. They both left the party holding hands

Jinyoung “ I should drive these drunk people to home before they make a further mess”

Jackson “If you want I can help”

Jainyoung “no younjae can help me..see you”

Jackson “oh okay bye” Jackson can sense some awkwardness between them

Jinyoung drived the two drunk maknaes back. His mind kept replaying the event with jackson again and again. He don’t know if he developed a heart condition at the party or was it something else that he can’t slow his heart down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut in chapter 4


	3. COFFEE

So the terms came everybody busy studying even if you are new couple (markbum)  
Jinyoung totally avoiding jackson coming up with useless excuses like studying can’t talk  
didn’t got sleep gotta go home..etc etc

Finally exams over

Yugyeom “guys lets party”

Bambam “who is ready to shake the booty”

Jaebeom “I actually have a date with hyung”

Bambam “whipped"

Jinyoung “ I think I am gonna go home and rest”

Youngjae “come on hyung its been so long.. you are coming that it.. the 5 musketeers again"

Jackson “ it is called 3.. anyway the 5 musketeers back again”

Jinyoung “okay if you all insist” totally avoiding direct eye contact with jackson

So all entered a bar.. yugyeom and bambam getting hammered right away with bambam trying to flirt with a chair after 5 minute and yugyeom being his wingman. Younjae leaving early as he want to sleep. Now its just jinyoung and jackson sitting next to each other. It was awkward for a while but Jacksonstarted taking pictures making stupid jokes to ease up the atmosphere. It was back to normal…. Jinyoung smiling thinking he has never seen a person like him. He found jackson so warm….he is so comfortable to talk too.  
Its now 1 am we have passed out yugyeom and bambam. Jinyoung making mustache on them he didn’t drink as he didn’t want a headache tomorrow. Jackson had only 1 beer and stopped as it can make him fat and he need to tone his body he lost during exams.

Jackson helped jinyoung to put the maknaes in the back of car with jinyoung seated beside them  
and jackson started driving

Jackson “It was fun”

Jinyoung “yeah It was..”

Awkward silence they didn’t talk much jackson kept looking in mirror to see glimpse of jinyoung scolding bamabam to not open the door of the moving car. He is really the mother of the group.  
They are back at jinyoung’s apartment. They tugged in yugbam. Youngjae is sleeping in the other room.

Jackson “so I should leave”

Jinyoung “you wanna have coffee..its an off tomorrow anyway”

Jackson “sure”  
Jinyoung is making coffee..and jackson is staring at jinyoung..goddamn how can a person look attractive making a coffee…how can this simple thing be attractive..his train of thoughts were interrupted by jinyoung

Jinyoung “stop staring..i didn’t know you liked coffee that much”

Jackson “Its not the coffee I am staring at”

Jinyoung spilled the coffee  
Jacskon “are you fine.. I am sorry if I make you uncomfortable..I am like this..I speak what comes to my mind..”

Jinyoung “its okay..I know”

Jackson “no you don’t.. you have been so distant after the party I don’t know what to do…The one person I wanna see smile whole day is not talking to me”

Jinyoung *blushes* “jackson I uh mean I don’t know what to say..”

Jackson comes closer keep takes the cup from jinyoung hand. Pulls him closer. Looking deep into his eyes..  
Jackson “I Like you. I freaking like you jinyoung. I have you on my mind 24/7 in class at home I came up with excuses to talk to you. I love you when you laugh at my jokes I can’t stop thinki..  
Suddenly jinyoung closed the gap and crashed his lip on jackson  
First kiss was little sloppy..a little rough. But it became smoother with jackson hand on back of jinyoung. Jinyoung and jackson both stopped to breath and look and each other…both completely devasted swollen lips, out of breath....


	4. DESIRE (smut)

Jinyoung saw jackson’s eyes he knew now there is no going back with this thought he crashed his lips into jackson. The other kissed Jinyoung hungrily with his lips on the his lower lip while pulling his hair back. When jinyoung gasped jackson licked into the younger's mouth swallowing down the desperate noises.

Jackson tongue inside the jinyoung's mouth feeling every spot inside tasting every corner of Jinyoung's mouth. Their tongue danced with each other, both of them deep into the kiss. Jackson’s hand slid up his waist just a little bit, but the touch sent shivers down Jinyoung’s spine.

Jackson’s hand now running all over his body of the other while leaving red marks on the side of Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung bites his lower lip, his eyes clenching shut and his head thrown back granting Jackson to have full access on his neck. As the moans escaped his mouth could feel the the smug smile on Jackson's lips to his reaction.

Jinyoung felt Jackson's warm body on his and he inhaled his hot breath. He could feel jackson's hand resting on his back pulling him closer every kiss. His hands slowly wandered down his stomach and moved further down. His body was burning, he was so lost in it his mind has gone complete blank now.

**I can't believe this is happening, this is really going on. Jinyoung thought**

Jinyoung brought his hand onto his & stopped it from moving down further. He loosened the kiss and jackson's looked at him with his adorable puppy eyes and a tilting head in confusion.

Jinyoung "jackson what are we doing"  
Jinyoung felt a twitching in his pants and Jackson must have felt it as well, because he licked his lips while staring jinyoung.

Jackson's hands grabbed around jinyoung and pulled him down so their bodies were pressed against each other, jinyoung could feel the buldge around his thigh.  
Jackson looked into his eyes and said “I want you….if you want me too”

Jinyoung don’t know what came over him maybe his last attempt of controlling himself all he wants now is to feel jackson but at this point he could not make out any words in he just nodded in response.

Jackson grabbed the back of his neck and pulls him towards him again nipping at his bottom lip before again connecting their lips. Jackson unable to get enough of him grinds his hips down so their crotches can rub against each other. They manage to move to the bed while kissing and being all over each other.

Jinyoung pulls jackson’s shirt exposing his tight muscular torso he runs in hand all over it. Jackson unbuttoned jinyoung’s pants down his hands were now on his buldge, jinyoung moaning breathlessly into his mouth as he begin stroking him

Jackson looked down on jinyoung his swollen red lips, and the way his chest heaved for air and he felt himself almost cuming right then and there. He bent down to kiss Jinyoung again after devouring him with his eyes, trailing kisses down to his nipples and sucking them ,rolling the other nipple between his fingers, he could feel jinyoung tense up under him with a shudder. Jackson was getting impatient and so was jinyoung, so he continue kissing down until he got to his cock. 

Jackson continued down and spread his legs and starting kissing on his thighs. Jackson’s finger dragged lightly across his entrance. He poured some lube on his fingers to warm it up before rubbing it around the hole and then pushing his finger in it then adding one more.

“Please jackson.. just hurry up” jinyoung whined

Jackson was enjoying teasing him as he rolled the condom on with a smirk. He quickly lubed himself up, and pushed against his hole making jinyoung gasp for breath as his fingers tightely clenched the bedsheet. He let Jiyoung get used to it before he slowly started to move back and fort.

“F-fuck jackson ahhh, h-harder please” as he grabbing jackson scratching his back. Jinyoung buried his face against Jackson’s neck.The sound of Jackson’s panting was right next to his ear and he was moaning against Jackson’s skin.

The heat, the intoxicating smell of his skin the pleasuresurrounding jinyoung in that moment was so overwhelming.He know he liked jackson he was attracted to him. However, nothing had prepared him for this. He was addicted already, he wanted to do this again and again.

Jinyoung was lost in his own thoughts before jackson thrusts back and into him, his breath stopping. He wants to feel this every day. Jackson’s thrusts become quicker and jinyoung starting to wonder how the fuck he learned to do this. He can’t catch his breath, only moans coming out of his mouth .

“J-jackson, I cant- I’m gonna” jinyoung is out if breath now

“come for me baby”

“F-fuck!” he gasps J-jackson,I-I’m close too.” He manages to pant out, hands reaching for the other’s wrist that’s resting over his shoulder. “F-fu-Jackson.” Jinyoung chokes on a moan.

Jackson feels his orgasm hit him, between the jinyoung noises of pleasure and jinyoung clenching down on him, he comes quickly, groaning as the pleasure hits him heavily.

They both left with no energy now after their strong climaxes. Jinyoung is collapsed on top of him, with their hands still interwined together. They spend a few more minutes catching their breathes and just laying in comfortable silence with each other.

“You okay?” jackson asked

“Yes” jinyoung answered as red blush spread acrossed his check realising what he just did.

“I think I could get used to this" Jackson

“are you sure I am hard to handle” Jinyoung

“you are all bark and no bite mr hard to handle”

“Don’t be so, cocky I bite”

“Oh kinky, lets try this next time” jackson said and jinyoung flustered smiled at him.


End file.
